Reescribamos lo escrito
by dorea1991
Summary: Una nueva aventura empieza para los mugiwaras en el nuevo mundo, la cual puede llegar a cambiar la vida de muchas personas.
1. El comienzo

Y aquí me tenéis con un nuevo fic! Es cierto que hace algún tiempo ya publique uno de One Piece, pero digamos que al releerlo no me gusto como acababa de quedar, así que decidí reeditarlo... Pero la cosa no me cuadro, así que al final e acabado escribiendo un fic nuevo, para que me cuadre a mi el anterior -..- si es que yo sola me hago unos líos -..- ... en fin espero que les guste como los demás ^o^... y si me preguntan por lemon, os diré que en este no creo que lo haya, pero si lo hay daré un aviso!

Que disfruten con la lectura ^o^

* * *

_- Solo me arrepiento de algo- la voz cada vez se iba apagando mas- que no podre ver tu sueño cumplirse- Tose fuertemente- Pero se que lo lograras, somos hermanos- Dichas estas __últimas__ palabras cayó inerte._

_- ACE !- Grito fuertemente _

Monkey D. Luffy, sentado en el mascaron, recordaba aquel fatídico momento en el le habían arrebatado a su hermano. Aun habiendo pasado ya dos años, para el parecía que habían pasado apenas unos días. Tenía grabado a fuego aquel instante y aquello le atormentaba.

Miro a su alrededor, con un poco de suerte encontraría algún nakama con el que distraerse.

En una mesita, que habían puesto en cubierta, se encontraba Robin tomándose un café, acompañada por Nami quien ojeaba una revista, al parecer de moda, ya que ambas reían de vez en cuando. No muy lejos de allí se encontraban Ussop junto con Chopper y Brook pescando. En un rincón escondido, estaba Zoro entrenando con sus pesadas pesas, por lo visto le apetecía entrenar fuera. Al lado de Zoro estaba Franky quien le comentaba algo, mientras montaba uno de sus geniales inventos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina, apareciendo así el último de sus nakamas Sanji, llevando consigo una bandeja repleta de pastelitos para Nami y Robin.

Luffy sonrió, tenía unos buenos nakamas, los cuales le seguirían fielmente, a pesar de sus muchos defectos e incontables errores.

Con esa sonrisa plasmada en la cara, Luffy decidió irse a pescar, así que cogió su caña y se sentó junto a Brook, uniéndose así a una conversión bastante absurda.

- Que os lo digo yo- decía Ussop- el desierto mas caluroso debe estar en algún lugar del norte.- Afirmo efusivamente.

- Pues yo creo que es mas bien el contrario- Decía Brook- Creo que debería estar situado al sur.- Acabo Brook, mientras Chopper, quien estaba en medio de los dos, iba girando la cabeza de un lado a otro observando a sus compañeros.

- Oi, chicos!- Dijo Luffy, captando la atención de los tres- yo se que desierto es el mas caluroso- Ahora no solo tenía su atención, sino que lo miraban expectante- Es evidente que donde hace mas calor es en Arabasta- Concluía feliz.

- Yo coincido con Luffy- Dijo Chopper- Aquel lugar era el sitio donde peor lo e pasado, al menos durante el día- Dicho esto se formo un pequeño silencio, que se rompió cuando Chopper volvió a hablar- Me pregunto cómo le irá a Vivi-

- Seguro que le ira perfectamente- Dijo Ussop- Además, estoy casi seguro que la volveremos a ver- Afirmo Ussop- recuerda que le debe a Nami una gran suma de Berris- Acabo con cara de poker

- Seguro que algún día volvemos- Comenzó Luffy- no solo porque queramos verla sino por Nami, ella jamás olvidara la deuda, ya sea grande y o pequeña- sentencio Luffy, ya que todos ellos le debían algún que otro Berri.

- Nami da miedo cuando se trata de dinero- Dijo Chopper

- Quien da miedo?- Pregunto Nami, la cual se había acercado. Al oírla todos tuvieron un escalofrío.

- Tu- Dijo Luffy sin mas, ya que él no había captado el peligro. Gracias a ese comentario, los cuatro ahora tenían un hermoso chichón de tremendas dimensiones en la cabeza.

- Ahora a ayudar, que vamos a desembarcar- Dijo Nami, al alejarse del lugar.

Después de un rato de órdenes precisas, anclaron en una pequeña cala, bastante alejada del puerto.

- A explorar- Dijo Luffy mientras iba corriendo a la isla.

- Un momento- Dijo Nami, al tiempo que le cogía de la camisa.

- Que ocurre Nami?- pregunto el chico de goma.

- Antes de irte, promete-me que no llamaras excesivamente la atención- le dijo la chica- Y vosotros tres tampoco- señalo a un grupo hecho por Sanji, Zoro y Franky.

- Vale, lo prometemos- Dijeron los tres aludidos aburridos, excepto Sanji a quien le salían corazoncitos de los ojos.

- Y ninguno ira solo!- continuo- Así evitaremos problemas mayores- Así la chica se gano un par de miradas aburridas mas por parte de Zoro y Franky.

- Que guapa esta Nami-swan cuando es autoritaria!- Decía Sanji con corazoncitos.

- Ero-cook- susurro Zoro

- Que has dicho Marimo- Le chillo el rubio

- Lo que oíste ero-cook- Dijo Zoro marcando cada silaba.

-Suficiente- Dijo la pelirroja, a la vez que atizaba a Sanji y Zoro.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos mas calmados ( Zoro y Sanji especialmente) pasaron a formar grupos, para así dar comienzo a una nueva aventura.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo -.- se que es bastante corto pero es que tampoco he encontrado la inspiración suficiente -.-

Espero que os guste! Espero tomatazos halagos y críticas constructivas.

Nos leemos!


	2. Una isla pasifica

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo que subiré, al menos durante esta semana no subiré mas ( mas o menos XD). Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior. La verdad tanto este capítulo como el anterior son una especie de prologo, ya que por algún lado tiene que empezar la historia XD.

Aquí os dejo el capitulo!

* * *

Los Mugiwara habían llegado a la isla, al parecer muy animada en muchos aspectos, donde los piratas podían pasearse sin necesidad de esconderse, por lo que las chicas decidieron irse solas.

Robin y Nami, se fueron directas a las tiendas de ropa, pensando en pasar después por alguna que otra librería. Zoro había decidido ir a la taberna a beber un poco, a el se unieron Luffy y Ussop con el pretexto de que se perdería cuando lo que ellos querían era comer algo. Sanji en cambio se fue junto a Chopper, que fueron a comprar víveres y algunos ingredientes para medicinas. En cuanto a Franky y Brook, Nami les había obligado a quedarse en el barco, bajo amenaza de serias lesiones físicas si ponían un solo pie en la isla.

_-_-_-_- Con Nami y Robin _-_-_-_-

Las dos chicas, habían parado en una librería que les había llamado la atención, dado el tamaño de esta ( digamos que era algo gigantesco).

Nami, estaba hablando con el encargado de la tienda, mientras que Robin se encontraba entre unos estantes llenos de libros muy antiguos y algún que otro manuscrito. Iba mirándolos uno tras otro, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante, hasta que en una de las estanterías, escondidos en un rincón y recubiertos de una fina capa de polvo encontró un par de títulos que a lo mejor les podrían servir de utilidad.

- Nami_san- llamo Robin- Creo que e encontrado un par de libros que quizás nos puedan servir- dijo cuando la vio lo suficientemente cerca.

-Puede que si nos sean útiles en algún momento- Dijo mientras los ojeaba. Sus títulos realmente le llamaban la atención- "" Mares misteriosos y sus peculiaridades"","" Leyendas, hechicería y mitología""- Después de pensarlo durante unos minutos finalmente los compro- Después de todo algunas leyendas pueden llegar a ser ciertas- Le dijo Nami a Robin mientras se dirigían al aparador, pensando en la isla del cielo.

_-_-_-_- Con Sanji y Chopper_-_-_-_-

Ya habían acabado de comprar los víveres, por lo que se habían decidido a tomar un pequeño descanso en una terraza, tomándose Sanji un café y Chopper un helado de frutas.

- Me alegro que estés recuperado- Decía el pequeño reno- La verdad, estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo podría haber acabado todo si no te llegas a curar-

- Como ves no hacía falta darle importancia- Dijo Sanji a quien de repente le cambiaron los ojos a corazones- Además que la princesa sirena era muy guapa-

- Solo espero que no te vuelva a suceder mas-Dijo mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la nuca al ver la cara del rubio- Si se dará el caso tendríamos un grave problema-

- La solución reside en no volver mas a aquella maldita isla- Cambio la cara a una seria, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente.

- Tan malo fue estar allí?- Pregunto con inocencia el joven reno.

- No había ni una sola mujer en la isla, para mi esos dos años fueron una pesadilla- Respondió el cocinero moviendo los brazos, pero al momento se levanto y se dirigió hacia un par de mujeres que estaban sentadas muy cerca suyo. A Chopper le cayó otra gotita por la nuca, no sabía porque Sanji siempre actuaba tan raro (desde su punto de vista, claro esta.).

_-_-_-_- Con Zoro, Ussop y Luffy _-_-_-_-

Acababan de salir de la taberna después de haber comido, hablaban animadamente cuando Luffy, vio a una chica bastante familiar para él. Tenía el pelo a la altura de los hombros y era de un color rojizo muy oscuro. Luego de parpadear un par de veces la chica ya no estaba por lo que pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

- Oi Luffy! Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Ussop, al ver que habían dejado al chico atrás.

- Nada, solo creí ver a una conocida- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada el de goma.

- Conocida? Alguna mujer de Amazon Lily?- pregunto esta vez Zoro.

- Algo así- Aclaro Luffy dando por zanjado el asunto, mientras que los dos restantes lo miraban con curiosidad.

_-_-_-_- Con Franky y Brook _-_-_-_-

Como les había ordenado Nami no se movieron del barco, por lo que aprovecharon para hacer algunas cosas que tenían pendiente o por lo contrario empezar algunas otras.

Franky se encontraba en cubierta, calibrando uno de sus últimos inventos, mientras que Brook en un lugar cercano, tomaba un poco de te y componía una nueva canción con la que pensaba alegrar las fiestas.

- Oi, Brook- Grito Franky- Puedes coger del maletín de herramientas el martillo?- Le pidió el ciborg.

- Yohohohoho! Aquí tienes- le dijo mientras se lo entregaba- Si no es mucha molestia podría decirme que clase de artefacto es?- Pregunto mirando el artefacto.

- Es el nuevo candado de la nevera, el viejo resulto ser poco resistente- Dijo mientras daba martillazos al candado- Listo. Verdad que es "super"- Dijo mientras hacia la pose.

- Hemos vuelto!- Dijo Nami subiendo al barco junto a Robin.

-Bienvenidas Yohohoho!- Saludo el esqueleto- Seríais tan amables de enseñar…- No pudo acabar la frase, porque una de las herramientas de Franky, había impactado contra su cráneo, por obra de Nami- Yohohohoho! Que carácter!-

- Parece que nunca aprenderá esqueleto_san- Comento una sonriente Robin.

Mientras esta escena se daba en el barco, Sanji y Chopper, quienes se habían encontrado con Luffy, Zoro y Ussop, llegaron al barco.

Ya en la noche, en la cala que habían atracado, todos estaban disfrutando de una agradable cena. Ussop había contado a las chicas lo que había ocurrido en el pueblo, respecto a Luffy, creando asi, curiosidad de parte las chicas. Robin, quien estaba más intrigada, espero el momento oportuno para preguntar al chico.

- Capitan_san, Narizlarga_kun nos a contado un hecho muy curioso relacionado con un usted.- Comenzó la morena

- A si?- Pregunto el de goma curioso por saber a donde quería llegar.

- Nos ha comentado de que ha visto al parecer a una conocida suya- Dijo directa

- Ahhh! Te refieres a Do- Dijo el chico sonriente.

- Do? Que clase de nombre es ese?- pregunto Ussop.

- Pues no lo se muy bien- Dijo el de goma.- Porque me preguntáis por ella?- Pregunto el chico.

- Es simple curiosidad Luffy- Respondió el narizón- Nos contaras sobre ella?- pregunto por todos.

- Esta bien, no veo nada malo en ello- Respondió el chico.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capitulo ^^ espero que os haya gustadoo!


	3. Simplemente curiosidad

Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo este capítulo recién salido del horno, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

- Pues la conocí hará cosa de un año- Dijo el muchacho pensativo- Creo.

- Pero por esas fechas no estabas entrenando con Rayleigh?- Dijo Ussop

- Es que ella no vino a verme a mí- Dijo mientras sonreía- Vino a ver a Rayleigh.

- Y como os localizo?- Pregunto Nami- Que yo recuerde nos quedamos nosotros la vibre card de Rayleigh.

- Ella también tenía una vibre card, pero no fue así como nos encontró. Por lo que recuerdo le pregunto a Shaky donde estábamos- dijo mientras se reía- Cuando llego Rayleigh se rio por lo tonta que había sido.

- Parece un poco despistada- Comento Ussop, uno de los pocos que prestaban atención a la conversación.

- Realmente es muy despistada. Despistada y algo torpe, aunque todo eso lo compensa con su inteligencia y la capacidad que tiene para estar calmada. Era algo realmente curioso- Continuo el de goma- Aunque tiene un pronto muy malo- se rio- En lo poco que estuvo con nosotros, entreno conmigo un par de veces y en una de ellas la ice enfadar y un poco mas y me mata- Acabo sonriendo el chico.

- Normal, yo también te mataría a veces- Dijo Zoro quien había ido a por otra botella de sake.

- Pero si no hice nada del otro mundo- Dijo sonriendo, mientras que algunos se les caía una gotita de tamaño considerable por la nuca.

- Recuerda que para ti hacer algo normal, puede llegar a ser algo bastante surrealista- Dijo Ussop con cara de poker mientras Robin sonreía.

- Tu crees?- Pregunto inocente el capitán.

- Yo y todos- Dijo a la vez que los demás asentían ( solo los que habían participado en la conversación).

A partir de ese punto, la conversación volvió a tomar un rumbo normal, por decirlo de alguna manera. Que si alguien grita "esa es mi comida", que si Sanji y Zoro se pelean, cosas cotidianas para ellos.

Al dia siguiente, Brook decidió despertar a sus compañeros con la nueva canción que había compuesto, a lo que la tripulación estallo en gritos, quejidos y risas.

Una vez desayunaron, Brook comento que necesitaba algunas partituras, a lo que Nami dijo que lo acompañaría ya que ella tenía que comprar tinta y varias cosas más para sus mapas. Al final, acabaron acompañándolos también Franky y Ussop los cuales también necesitaban hacer unas compras. Sanji también se ofreció a ir, pero por ordenes de la pelirroja se quedo en el barco.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando volvieron con todas sus compras, vieron que junto a la bandera ondeaba algo mas. Cuando se fijaron un poco, vieron de que se trataba. No era otra cosa que la ropa interior de Ussop, el cual se puso mas rojo que un tomate maduro, para luego gritar. El grito fue tal, que Luffy salió a ver que pasaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto a un Chopper asustado, mientras que Robin solo levanto su vista del libro y les dedico una sonrisa de bienvenida. Como era de esperar Ussop se dedico a perseguir a los culpables, aunque en este caso solo había un culpable, mientras los demás con una gotita en la nuca comenzaban a prepararse para zarpar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo, se que es un poco corto pero es que tenia algo de prisa y e tenido que acortarlo -.- en fin espero que os haya gustado ^^

Comenten!

Nos leemos!


	4. la chica misteriosa

Aquí vamos con el cuarto capítulo ^^ por fin, haber si con un poco de suerte consigo que me quede mas largo que el otro XD… en fin.

Espero que os guste ¡!

* * *

Ya hacia unas horas que habían zarpado y todo estaba en relativa calma. Zoro como era costumbre estaba durmiendo en cubierta, pero esta vez le acompañaban Luffy y Chopper los cuales con el buen tiempo que hacía no se habían resistido a la pequeña siesta. Por otro lado Brook estaba tomando un té al lado de Robin quien estaba leyendo un libro, y de vez en cuando intercambiaban unas palabras. Nami, estaba en su camarote acabando un mapa pendiente, mientras Sanji le traía un zumo tropical. Por último Franky acababa de colocar el nuevo candado para la nevera, mientras que Ussop estaba en el puesto de vigía.

Todo transcurría normalmente, cuando de repente un barco apareció de debajo el agua, Ussop se quedo paralizado unos cuantos segundos sorprendido, pero enseguida reacciono y grito como loco, despertando así a Chopper y Luffy y llamando la atención de los otros.

- Es un barco pirata- Dijo Ussop cuando los demás llegaron- De eso no hay duda.

- Nos atacaran?- Pregunto el pequeño Chopper con un deje de temor.

- No lo creo- Dijo Luffy sonriente mirando hacia el barco.

- Y tu como puedes estar tan seguro?- Pregunto Sanji mirándolo desconfiadamente.

- Porque es el barco de Do_chan- Dichas esas palabras, el chico se acerco a su asiento especial, mientras que los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.- Oi! Dorea! ( si ya se que es mi nik pero es que no me apetecía inventarme un nombre para el personaje XD )

Mientras en el otro barco una chica de pelo rojo oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y de hermosos ojos verdes, se asomaba a ver quién diablos la estaba llamando. Cuando vio la bandera del barco, sonrió, al saber de quién se trataba. Entonces ordeno que anclaran el barco para así poder ponerse a la misma altura que ellos.

- Do_chan! Cuanto tiempo!- Dijo Luffy emocionado- Vaya, sigues siendo igual de torpe- Dijo el chico al ver como la muchacha casi se cae sola, con una sonrisa.

- Luffy- Dijo ella con aparente dulzura- Acércate- Evidentemente Luffy no capto la intensa señal de peligro.

- Que quieres?- Pregunto curioso, ante la mirada divertida de Robin, Franky y alguna preocupada mirada de Chopper- Que me darás algo?- Le dijo emocionado mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames torpe!- le dijo mientras estampaba su cara contra el suelo- Es que acaso tu educación es nula?- Le pregunto fastidiada- Encima que me haces sufrir- Dijo luego con dramatismo, haciendo que Sanji gritara horrorizado por esas palabras y más de uno se sorprendiera.

-Pero Do_chan- Comenzó el capitán- Ya sabes que a mi no me gusta pensar- Se quejo, mientras la otra suspiraba.

- Sabes que le prometí a papa que te vigilaría- Dijo la pelirroja.

- Y yo dije que no hacia falta- Respondió a su vez- además… - continuo Luffy sin darse cuenta que la chica se había sentado en la barandilla de su barco, dándole la espalda a el mientras lo ignoraba, mientras era contemplada por la tripulación de este.

- Disculpad si alguna vez este chico os a metido en líos- Comenzó- Aunque prometí cuidarle creo que vosotros lo hacéis muchísimo mejor que yo- Formo una sonrisa en su cara- Aunque para eso no hace falta mucho.

- No se preocupe señorita- Dijo un Sanji galante- Nosotros nos hacemos cargo encantados.

- Ya empezamos….- Dijo Ussop en un susurro.

- Upps.. creo que no me he presentado- Señalo la chica- Me llamo Silver Dorea, un placer- Dijo dedicándoles otra sonrisa.

- Yo soy Nami- Dijo la otra pelirroja- Ella es Robin- la nombrada saludo amistosamente- Este narizón es Ussop- El aludido se quejo- La marmota del pelo verde es Zoro- Quien seguía roncando tranquilamente- El renito es Chopper- Estaba escondido detrás de Ussop- El rubio es Sanji- Le izo una reverencia- El ciborg pervertido es Franky- Quien hacia su postura al grito de "super"- Y por ultimo… Esta Brook, que es un esqueleto- Quien se quito el sombrero que llevaba.

- Señorita, sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas, por favor?- Dijo el esqueleto, siendo enseguida golpeado por Nami y Sanji- Yohohohoho!

- Pues si te sirve de algo creo que las llevo azules- Dijo feliz la chica, a lo que Brook decía entre llanto que era una gran persona y a Sanji le salió un hilito de sangre por la nariz.

- No tenias que contestarle- Dijo Nami con el ceño fruncido.

- Aaaaaah!- Grito Luffy con fuerza provocando que todos se giraran a mirarlo.

- Que ocurre capitán_san- Dijo la arqueóloga.

- Es que nadie me hace caso- Dijo de morros, mientras al resto de los presentes se le caía una gota por la nuca.

- Pero no grites por eso, imbécil!- dijo una Nami ya furiosa.

- Buenos días- Dijo Zoro bostezando, cuando de repente vio a la chica- Quie es esta?

- Me llamo Silver Dorea un placer- Dijo la aludida- Y si no es mucha molestia no te dirijas a mi como esta.-Acabo, mientras el chico se quedo pensativo, ya que ese apellido lo había oído en otro lado.

- Por casualidad, no estarás emparentada con Rayleigh_san- Pregunto Robin, mientras a Zoro se le iluminaba la cara del descubrimiento.

- Rayleigh es mi padre- Dijo feliz- Es normal que llevemos el mismo apellido- Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían oído hablar de que tuviera una hija- Mi padre mantuvo mi identidad en secreto, se podría decir que era su manera de protegerme.

- Eso tiene su lógica, es normal que un padre proteja a sus hijos- Dijo Ussop

- Que me hagáis caso!- Dijo Luffy molesto e indignado.

- Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Nami, mientras Robin se sentaba para seguir leyendo su libro y algunos otros volvían a sus actividades normales.

- Quiero que Do_chan se quede a comer!- Dijo el moreno.

- En ese caso me esforzare para que el paladar de esta bella dama deguste la mejor de las comidas- Dijo Sanji con los ojos en llamas.

Luego de aquello, y después de unas cuantas protestas de Dorea, la cual no habían tomado en cuenta, se decidió que efectivamente se quedaría.

* * *

Yatta ¡! Por fin lo acabe TT-TT soy tan feliz… Espero que os haya gustado y quiero agradecer a Zilion ese reviews ^^

No os olvidéis de comentar!

Nos leemos!


	5. Pesares y Leyenda

El quinto capítulo, todavía no me lo creo XD Vamos a ver si supero las 1500 palabras ( reto imposible)

Espero que os gusteee !

* * *

Luego de una agradable comida, una suave merienda y una cena espectacular, Luffy quien la mayoría del tiempo había reído como los demás, ahora se encontraba pensativo en un lugar apartado. Aprovecho que sus nakamas se lo estaban pasando en grande para asi no preocupar a ninguno de ellos, pero con lo que no contaba era que tanto Robin como Dorea se habían dado cuenta.

- Me preocupa Luffy- Dijo la pelirroja a la morena.

- A mi también me preocupa el Capitan_san- Le contesto- pero nadie sabe que hacer al respecto- La pelirroja la miro indicando a que continuara y se explicase- Es decir, al principio pensábamos que nadie debía tocar el tema de la muerte de su hermano para así no hacerle recordar aquel momento- Cerro los ojos dando un largo suspiro- Pero, en algunos momentos, el se aísla, se va cuando nadie esa pendiente. Le pedimos a Narizlarga_kun que hablara con el, incluso se lo pedimos al espadachín_san, pero no escucha a nadie, siempre se hace el desentendido- Dio una pausa- Quizás hubiera sido mejor hablar con el cuándo lo vimos por primera vez después de aquellos dos años.

- Entiendo- Dijo la pelirroja- En resumen, que no a superado para nada lo de su hermano.

- Así es- Le contesto Robin.

- En ese caso- Dijo levantándose- si me disculpas, tengo una conversación pendiente con el cabeza caucho- le dijo sonriendo.

- Suerte- Le dijo ella.

Así, Dorea, se encamino hacia donde estaba Luffy, quien se encontraba en la parte más alejada del Sunny, apoyado en la barandilla, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del océano.

- Luffy- Dijo la chica, haciendo-le pegar un bote al muchacho- Que haces aquí tan solo?

- Nada en especial Do_chan- Decía despreocupado- Tan solo quería ver un rato el mar.

- Seguro que es solo eso?- Pregunto.

- Pues claro que si- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me mientas Luffy- Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro la chica- Sabes que odio que me mientan.

- Que te hace pensar eso- Le respondió- Porque piensas que te miento?

- Te e visto escaparte cuando pensabas que todos estábamos distraídos y nadie te echaría en falta, además, me han dicho que no es la primera vez que lo haces- Concluyo la pelirroja.

- En serio Do_chan, no es nada- Dijo posando la mirada en el mar de nuevo.

- Sigues echándote la culpa, cierto?- Dijo la chica, cogiendo el brazo de Luffy, para que este le prestara atención, mientras que el chico solo bajo la mirada- Joder Luffy, no fue culpa tuya!- Dijo alzando un poco la voz ( le salió una palabra mal sonante O.O)

- Tú no sabes nada!- Le dijo él a su vez, también alzando la voz- No estuviste allí, no lo viste.

- No me hace falta haber estado allí para saber que tu no tuviste la culpa- le reprocho- Tu estabas agotado, habías arrasado en Impel Down, siendo envenenado, después habías ido a Marine Ford ( no se si se escribe así) donde también arrasaste con todo lo que se te puso por delante. Es normal que no pudieses mas! Tu hermano izo lo que considero correcto, en otras palabras, el prefirió que siguieses vivo, quiso protegerte- Tomo un pequeño respiro- El quería que alcanzaras tu sueño, quería que fueras feliz- Tomo otra pausa- Porque no intentas seguir adelante como él hubiera querido. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por el.- Acabo la pelirroja.

- Lo he intentado- Dijo el chico aguantándose las lagrimas- Pero no puedo. No dejo de pensar que si hubiese sido más fuerte nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Si hubieses sido más fuerte, a lo mejor, jamás te hubieses enterado de la ejecución de tu hermano.

- Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Luffy alzando la mirada.

- Papa me conto, que fue Kuma quien te mando a Amazon Lily. Si hubieses sido mas fuerte, habrías ganado a Kuma y no hubieras sabido nada de la ejecución, hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde- Dijo la pelirroja a sorpresa del menor.

- Yo…- Dijo apagado

- Ven- Le dijo la chica- No servirá de nada que le des vueltas ahora, mejor ve y diviértete, no preocupes a tus nakamas.

Luffy le miro confundido y con los ojos llorosos, mientras ella le sonreía dulcemente. Al final el chico se fue con los demás dejándola sola unos minutos.

En la fiesta, la tripulación se lo pasaba en grande. Unos bebían, otros bailaban y cantaban, incluso había algunos que intentaban ligar ( Quien será…).

Luffy se fue enseguida hacia Sanji a reclamarle comida, quien todavía estaba asando carne, muy cerca de Robin, quien sonrió cuando la chica se volvió a sentar a su lado. Unos segundos después, Nami se sentó con ellas, mientras dejaba un Zoro bien borracho después de haber apostado con un par de piratas que el peli-verde, tenia mas aguante que todos ellos.

De repente Luffy apareció corriendo, con un furioso Sanji detrás. Por suerte para el chico de goma, Sanji tuvo que volver a vigilar la comida, mientras Luffy se aceraba con una sonrisa a las chicas.

- Oi Do_chan- Dijo el chico llamando la atención de las tres- En que andas metida esta vez?

- Como que en que ando metida?- Resoplo la chica- Hablas como si estuviera metida en algún lio.

- Sabes que no es eso- Dijo haciendo pucheros Luffy- Me refiero a que estas haciendo ahora.

- Lo se tonto- Le respondió ella sacándole la lengua- Veras, ahora estoy buscando una especie de joya.

- Joya?- Dijo Nami con un brillo extraño en los ojos- Que tipo de joya?

- Es de un color azul verdoso y no es mas grande que un botón- Dijo la chica pensativa- Se dice que es una lagrima de la luna.

- La luna llora?- Dijo Luffy emocionado

- Es solo una leyenda Luffy- Dijo ella con una gotita en la nuca

- Que dice la leyenda- Dijo Robin- A mi me interesan bastante las leyendas- Dijo sonriendo.

- Según la leyenda, al principio de los tiempo, unas pocas civilizaciones fueron bendecidas, por su comportamiento ejemplar o bien por su filosofía. A una de ellas se les dio una resistencia y una fuerza sobrehumanas. A otra se les dio la capacidad de desarrollar tanto su sexto sentido que fueron capaces de dominar los elementos. Y a otros se les doto de una inteligencia superior a los demás. Se dice que solo las dos primeras civilizaciones sobrevivieron a una poderosa alianza de civilizaciones no bendecidas, llenas de envidia por su poder. Al ser gente pacifica, fueron perseguidos, haciendo así que estén al borde de la extinción- La chica descanso unos segundos antes de continuar- Fue entonces cuando la tierra actuó, creando lo que ahora se conoce como Akuma no mi, advirtió de sus terribles poderes y de la perdida de la capacidad de nadar. Por otro lado, el sol, decidió conceder a todos un poder especial, que en algunos despierta y en otros no despierta jamás. Eso era el Haki. En cuanto la luna, se dice que ella lloro 20 días y 20 noches por la perdida de aquellas inocentes vidas, creando así las joyas llamadas lagrimas, las cuales fueron escondidas en distintos lugares. Se dice que esas lagrimas contienen extraños poderes- Acabo la chica- Aunque eso esta por comprobarse.

- Una historia misteriosa- Dijo Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Es una historia sumamente interesante- Dijo la morena sonriendo- Sabes de que poder se puede tratar? – Pregunto a Dorea.

- No tengo ni idea de que puede ser- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, para que quieres la joya, a ti no te gustan- Dijo Luffy, de pronto extrañado.

- Eso es cosa mía pequeño metomentodo- Le dijo la pelirroja algo irritada.

- Borde – dijo el de goma- Yo que te quería ayudar.

- Pero si yo no te e pedido tu ayuda- Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

- Da igual, al final te acabare ayudando- Dijo con una sonrisa el de goma.

- Sera mejor que le des la razón- Le dijo Nami mientras Robin reía discretamente- Al menos por ahora.

- Esta bien Luffy- Dijo Dorea- Tu ganas- dijo mientras lo miraba resignada.

La reacción de Luffy ni se hizo esperar. El chico comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por todo el barco ante la mirada divertida de Ussop y Chopper quienes se unieron minutos después a su extraño baile.

* * *

Y aquí se acaba otro capitulo de este fic ^^

Por cierto lamento el retraso es que me quede sin internet me frustre y no lo continúe hasta que tuve el dichoso internet de vuelta.

Espero que os haya gustado!

Nos leemoss!


	6. Llegada a la isla misteriosa

Y aquí va el sexto capítulo… nunca pensé que llegara a publicarlo, pero después de varias peleas con el ordenador lo conseguí TT-TT

Espero que os guste!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el barco de Dorea había desaparecido, por lo que dedujeron que la chica había aprovechado la noche para irse. Luffy se enfado mucho por la fuga de su amiga, pero pronto se le paso (fue ver el desayuno y perder el mundo de vista -.-). Por otro lado mientras todos desayunaban, Nami fue a buscar a Zoro para echarle la bronca por haberse quedado dormido en la guardia.

Las horas fueron pasando todo lo tranquilamente que era posible, hasta que al atardecer, divisaron una isla, sin campo magnético estable de la cual se podían ver unas edificaciones derruidas por el tiempo.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora aproximadamente llegaron a la ya mentada isla. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue echar el ancla, para seguidamente bajar todos . Una vez ya estuvieron todos en tierra, se decidió recorrer la costa ( para disgusto de Luffy quien quería ir al bosque ).

Al cabo de unos minutos de andar vieron un barco que les resultaba bastante familiar.

- Luffy- Llamo Nami- Aquel barco no es el de Dorea?- Pregunto la chica.

- Si que lo es!- Exclamo el moreno, subiendo al barco rápidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Que raro- Comenzó Ussop- parece que no hay nadie...

- Puede que hayan bajado todos a investigar la isla- Dijo el renito.

- No lo creo- Dijo Robin la cual estaba cerca de la entrada de el bosque- Aquí solo hay huellas de una sola persona- Dijo mientras examinaba los alrededores.

- Luffy, has encontrado a alguien?- Pregunto Zoro, al ver a Luffy asomarse.

- No, el barco esta vació- Dijo el moreno haciendo morritos.

- Todo esto es muy extraño- Dijo Sanji dando una calada- Como puede desaparecer toda la gente de un barco, así como así.

- A lo mejor se han lanzado todos al mar- Sugirió Luffy

- No creo que haya sido eso- Le respondió Sanji dándole una patada en la cabeza.

- Creo que lo mejor sera ver hacia donde se dirigen las huellas- Dijo la pelirroja- Con un poco de suerte nos encontraremos con alguien-

Dicho eso, la tripulación de los mugiwaras puso rumbo al interior de la isla siguiendo las huellas.

Las huellas les llevaron por un camino de tierra, en el que apenas entraba una persona, rodeados por un espeso bosque. Apenas en unos minutos llegaron a un claro bastante amplio. A diferencia de la senda anterior, el suelo estaba recubierto por una fina capa de hierba, como si alguien hubiese cuidado de aquel lugar. En contraste, había una piedra circular justo en el centro, cubierta por unas enredaderas y algo malgastada por el tiempo.

- Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo el renito

- Deberíamos tomar algún camino- Dijo Nami examinando tres sendas que había delante de ellos- Pero en ninguno hay restos de que hallan pasado recientemente.

- Es extraño- Comento la morena- Es como si jamas hubiese pasado nadie- Acabo mientras Zoro se acostaba para tomar una siesta, a la vez que, Brook y Ussop comenzaban una discusión absurda.

- Tendremos que separarnos- Dijo Nami- no veo otra solución.

- Oi, chicos!- Dijo el capitán.

- Como nos organizamos?- Pregunto el tirador.

-Chicos!- repitió Luffy.

- Yo iré con mis damiselas- Dijo Sanji con corazones en vez de ojos.

- Oi! Que esta piedra tiene unos dibujos misteriosos!- Intento llamar la atención Luffy, consiguiendo así la de Robin que fue a investigar la roca e inmediato.

- No creo que sea necesario separarnos- Dijo Robin captando la atención de todos- Aquí describe el camino correcto, pero...- Comento, quedando-se después algo pensativa.

- Que es lo que pone Robin?- Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada por el silencio de su amiga.

- Recordais la historia que nos contó Dorea?- Todos asintieron atentos- Resulta que la joya de la que nos hablo se encuentra en esta isla, pero la cosa no acaba aquí- Hizo una pausa- Dice que la joya tiene un poder tan grande que puede destruir todo aquello que conocemos.

- Eso significa que es peligrosa?- Pregunto Luffy

- Claro que si cabezón!- Le dijo Sanji dándole un buen capón.

- No especifica que clase de poder es?- Pregunto Franky.

- La inscripción esta demasiado dañada como para saber de que se trata- Dijo Robin- Tendría que encontrar otra inscripción para saber mas.

-Luffy, que hacemos?- Pregunto Zoro, a un Luffy pensativo, después de despertarse de su siesta.

- Vamos a por la joya misteriosa!- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa- Seguro que sera una gran aventura Shishishishishi!

- En tal caso, Robin_chwan que camino debemos seguir?- Dijo Sanji con una mirada decidida.

- El de la izquierda, el de los arboles con zarzas- Dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

- Esto me da mala espina... No podríamos coger un camino menos siniestro- Pregunto Ussop.

- Vamos Ussop, que sera divertido- Dijo Luffy agarrando a Ussop y empezando a andar.

* * *

Y ya esta XD ya e acabado... Espero que os haya gustado. Espero quejas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte.. XD lo que surja.


End file.
